International ComicContinuity
The International ComicContinuity, also known as the ICC, the Nonanuity, the League of Nine Comics or just "The Continuity", is a continuity consisting of various comic makers. There are currently fifteen members, including the "Original Nine". The have also currently forged an alliance between themselves and the Cosmological Complexity Conception. The continuity was officially founded on January 3, 2010. It was then disbanded on April 1, 2010, but this was soon revealed to be a two week long April Fools Day joke. History The Continuity was first offered as a suggestion by Philbert, who proposed to Kahinuva that they should have TCTMOMNBMBIP Studios, Live, Learn, and Lawsuits Studios, and Ozuan's Comic Studio on the same road where they could go to each others comics whenever they please. At this suggestion, Kahi remembered that his comics followed Bladeran's, Tavakai's, and possibly Gavla's comics. However, this idea was later forgotten of, until Kahinuva officially announced it in the topic for Live, Learn, and Lawsuits. Once this was officially announced, a large discussion began in the topic, leading to the inclusion of several members before Turaga Dlakii stepped in and said it had to continue elsewhere (while also mentioning that he also wanted membership). After Tavakai suggested there should be a blog entry about it, Ziko created one even though he was not a member of the Continuity at that time. Searching for a name, Philbert at first coined the term "League of Nine Kingdoms" (and Tavakai coincidentally thought of "League of Nine Comics" without that influence), but it was later voted to have the name suggested by Dlakii, "International ComicContinuity", as the main name. It was later revealed that the name is a play on the "International ComicCon". Later, after a desire from multiple members to make a collaborative comic, ideas were combined to create Mask of Existence. There is currently two comic for this series and it will feature a large inclusion of characters from the authors respective comics. Disband Prank On April 1, 2010, Kahinuva made an announcement in the LLL topic, informing his readers that the ICC had been disbanded. The announcement he gave was as follows: I've been thinking long and hard about this, but I guess that I should announce it now. It's a very hard decision to make, but it had to be done. See, the International ComicContinuity wasn't supposed to end up like this. There's just been too much arguing between the members as to how everything was supposed to fit together. Things had to be retconned, and some members weren't happy about it. And then there came the Abduction, and with one certain member banned, it was just too much. I guess I've tried to do something too big for me to handle. It's too hard to decide when direct contradictions in comic sagas and such occur; members think I'm favoring one of them above the other and many friendships are being strained. It's just not worth it for me. All this is just to say that I'm disbanding the International ComicContinuity. Of course, some of the members may want to continue it someday in some shape or form, but I'm not going to be a part of it. It's just too much for me to cope with. Kahi then removed the ICC from his signature and comic topic and proceeded to close Mask of Existence. Many ICC members posted their dismay at this, though Philbert Flakes announced an new continuity called the International ComicContinuity II, which was a April Fools Day joke on his part. However, this was not actually the end of the ICC. It was revealed to be an elaborate April Fools joke, which was officially stated two weeks later on April 14 in Gavla's birthday comic. The twin pranks were not planned, but did lend a bit of a surprise factor when the latter was announced. Members Original Members There were originally an "Original Nine" group of members in the ICC. Out of these original members, the following are still in the ICC: *Kahinuva *Philbert *Gerlicky *Tavakai *Bladeran *Turaga Dlakii *Gavla Later Members *Aquatic Lewa *Zakitano *Coleanuva *Janaro *Nuparurocks *Tapika *Fried Ingenuity (Jin) *Superkid11 Former Members *Oni *Ziko *Ozuan Comic Series Numerous series are included in the ICC. They feature the flagship titles of the members, as well as other series and MASes. Solo Series *Live, Learn and Lawsuits by Kahinuva *TCTMOMNBMBIP: Remade by Philbert *Ozuan's Comics by Ozuan *That's Messed Up: The Series, That's Messed Up: Creator's Wrath by Gerlicky *VakamaTK's Comics by Tavakai (formerly VakamaTK) *Blade Titan974's Comics by Bladeran (formerly Blade Titan974) *The Newsroom (a part of Turaga Dlakii's Comic Emporium) by Turaga Dlakii (and later the rest of the ICC) *Gavla's Comics by Gavla *City in the Sky by Aquatic Lewa *The Pirogi Vampire: Reimagined by Zakitano *RakaRaka by Coleanuva *Janaro/ Janaro's Café by Janaro *Nuparurocks' Comics by Nuparurocks *Private Eye Tapika, IIMT by toaster1 *A Room With a Mahi by Tavakai *This Brick Wall by Fried Ingenuity *SK Inn by Superkid11 Multi-Author Series *Noob War - takes place in the ICC Multiverse *Mask of Existence - written by many of the founding members of the ICC Other Media Games *Taone Nui Offline Game - a video game primarily based on Live, Learn and Lawsuits but also on the ICC *Blade Titan974's Comics- The Game- a game based on the events of Blade Titan946's Comics- Quest for the Meta Sword/ Rising Suns Movies *Tavakai: The Movie - a movie that comes directly after the plotline of VakamaTK's Comics. Islands There are several islands in the ICC, the most prominent being: *Taone Nui *Meta-Nui *Zola Nui *Scrui-Nui *Kaitro Nui *Vara Nui *Wava Nui Differences with Other Continuities It is known that Dark709 exists in this dimension. However, unlike in his continuity, Dark is only a popular comic maker; the events that happened in his films have not happened in the ICC Multiverse: rather, they are just actual films that were made by Dark709 Media. Also, the Comic Land is not the center of happenings as it is in the Dark709 Continuity; rather, it takes on a "Hollywood" like role. There are also many differences between this continuity and the The North-western Isles Continuity, however, the differences are too numerous and clearly seen to be worth noting at this time. Since the creation of the ICC, five more continuities/comic groups have been created. While one of them was mainly original, the Cosmological Complexity Conception, the others have just been clones of the ICC, though they have not gained as much notice in BZPower. Trivia *Nuparurocks' Comics has occasionally come under criticism for not paying attention to details like the location of Japan and Mexico in relation to the (undefined) location of the series. However, Nuparurocks and Kahinuva together came up with a complicated series of explanations for these events that help it fit into the ICCanon. *The rules of the ICC state that they will not accept anybody who uses the Xanramoru kit for anything except MASes which they did not begin. Category:International ComicContinuity Category:Comic Continuities